<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There is No Happy Ending by gnome_slut</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641269">There is No Happy Ending</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnome_slut/pseuds/gnome_slut'>gnome_slut</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Banter, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Maybe a bit more gore, Romance, Slow Burn, but not too slow, fem!reader - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:20:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29641269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/gnome_slut/pseuds/gnome_slut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/n Alastor had tried so damn hard to live an easy life, but trouble seems to have a way of finding her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Uhhuhuh I'm doing this solely on a impulse and a TikTok I saw, so I hope this goes somewhere :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Okay, so this follows a young woman who joins the Avengers in 2012 and goes all the way to 2023. I'll follow the original plot line as closely as I can but there will be adjustments because I'm adding a whole new character and not sending a certain someone to prison when the times comes. Speaking of, I will be starting with the first Avengers film so Loki content will be spastic at the beginning.</p>
<p>This is being written originally with an OC of mine as Y/n but I'm changing physical attributes as I transfer it here. Because of that, I ask you to pardon any random Catherines that might possibly show up. There will also be quite a bit of characterization and personal stuff that I can't change because it's fairly important to the plot or I just deem it fitting to the character. Other than that I have high hopes for this. I've written other things in the past but nothing has really given me much inspiration like that has. </p>
<p>Any who, here's a key just incase anyone needs it (I'm not sure if I'll use them all but just in case):<br/>Y/n = Your name<br/>Y/h/c = Your hair colour<br/>Y/h/l = Your hair length<br/>Y/s/t = Your skin tone</p>
<p>Please feel free to comment! Whether it's just your thoughts, criticism, or pointing out possible errors, I appreciate all greatly.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Avengers Assemble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Y/n Alastor is called to the helicarrior to join some team called the Avengers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The jet sped across the water, its smooth flight couldn’t ease my nerves. I had been in my fair share of wars, but flying still made my hands shake. Fortunately, I could see the helicarrier through the front window. We land with ease and I all but sprinte out of the doors, bumping into a man in a grey blazer. I recognize him as Bruce Banner, a physicist who was here to help locate the tesseract and also, perhaps more infamously, the Hulk.</p><p>“You’re Dr. Banner right?” I ask after we stabilize ourselves.</p><p>“Yeah, sorry I didn’t really do my homework before I got here, are you an agent or…?”</p><p>“Not as of now. The name’s Y/n, I just have some talents they figured would come in handy.”</p><p>He nods at me and we turn around to find an agent who could help us. I notice a tall blonde man talking to a red-headed woman a few meters away from where I was standing. Nudging Bruce’s arm, I start in the duo’s direction. The blonde aka Captain Steve Rogers notices our approach and greets us.</p><p>“Dr. Banner.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, hi. They told me you’d be coming.”</p><p>“Word is you can find the cube.”</p><p>“Is that the only word on me?”</p><p>“Only word I care about.” His gaze shifts to me.</p><p>“You’re Y/n Alastor, they didn’t tell me much about you” Steve shakes my hand with a firm grip.</p><p>“Not too surprising, I don’t think they know much about me to begin with. It’s a pleasure to meet you, Captain.”</p><p>“Steve will do just fine ma’am.”</p><p>”It must be strange for you, all of this” Banner motions around to all the agents and jets.</p><p>“Well, this is actually kind of familiar” Steve states as we start to walk towards the edge of the helicarrier.</p><p>“You might want to step inside in a minute, it’s going to get a little hard to breathe,” Agent Romanov says.</p><p>The helicarrier begins to whir as the engine starts up.</p><p>“Is this a submarine?” Steve inquires.</p><p>“Really, they want me in a submerged pressurized metal container?”</p><p>I glance around nervously as we lift off the ocean’s surface.</p><p>“Oh no this is much worse,” Banner says before we’re directed inside by Natasha.</p><p>Director Nick Fury is in the main area waiting for us.</p><p>“Gentlemen and Ms. Alastor” Nick states while turning to face the four of us.</p><p>I stand awkwardly, unsure of what to do until Fury approaches me with his hand out.</p><p>“It’s nice to finally meet you in person Y/n” I hesitate to grab his hand but shake it anyway.</p><p>“If you’ve done your research then you know I just can’t seem to keep myself away from war”</p><p>“You’ve done a decent job the past, what-37 years?”</p><p>“To be fair I never fought in those wars, just did my duty as a medic.”</p><p>“Well there’s a first time for everything”</p><p>“Are you sure you want me on this team?” I ask hesitantly. Yes, I was strong but my fighting experience is training alone, no fieldwork.</p><p>“If you’re as powerful as we think you are, we need you on our side,” He says in a confidant tone before walking over to Dr. Banner.</p><p>I can’t hear their conversation until talk of the tesseract comes up.</p><p>“We’re sweeping every wirelessly accessible camera on the planet, cellphones, laptops. If it’s connected to a satellite, it’s eyes and ears for us.” An agent named Phil Coulson informs us.</p><p>“We’re still not going to find them in time.”</p><p>“You have to narrow your field” Bruce chimes in.</p><p>“How many spectrometers do you have access to?” He continues.</p><p>“How many are there?”</p><p>“Call every lab you know. Tell them to put their spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I’ll rough out a tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we can rule out a few places. Do you have somewhere for me to work?”</p><p>“Agent Romanov, could you show Dr. Banner to his laboratory, please?”</p><p>The pair depart to the lab, leaving Fury, Rogers and I. Coulson is talking to Steve before an agent tells us that they’ve located Loki.</p><p>“We got a hit. A 67% match. Wait, cross match, 79%”</p><p>I make my way over to the agent, “Location?”</p><p>“Stuttgart, Germany. 28 Königstraße. He’s not exactly hiding”</p><p>“Captain, Alastor,” Fury says, giving us a knowing look.</p><p>I nod at him while Steve heads off to what I assume is suit-up. I realize that I don’t have a trademarked uniform to fight in and that jeans and a blouse aren’t exactly proper fighting gear.</p><p>Fury whistles at me, “Down the hall, third door on your left.”</p><p>The room contains a black combat suit with dark green accents, it somewhat concerningly fits perfectly. When flicking my elbows in a specific manner, batons extend from my forearms.</p><p>“Not too bad,” I mumble to myself.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The jet ride to Stuttgart goes by quickly, and before I’m able to truly process what’s about to happen, we arrive. A large group of people are kneeling in a courtyard, surrounded by clones of who I assume to be Loki. The Captain and I leap from the jet and block an old man from being shot by Loki’s staff. I quickly cover myself in an illusion so I’m invisible to the God.</p><p>“You know, the last time I was in Germany, and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing.”</p><p>“The soldier. The man out of time”</p><p>“He’s not the one who’s out of time,” I say, discarding the illusion and emerging from behind Steve.</p><p>“You have a witch,” Loki utters in slight disbelief.</p><p>“Loki, drop the weapon and stand down,” Natasha speaks through the jet’s PA system.</p><p>Loki shoots a ball of energy at the jet but I block it and send it back at him. Rogers and I both charge the god, taking turns fighting him. When Loki pins Steve to the ground, I use my telekinesis to toss him a few feet away. Shoot to Thrill by AC/DC starts to blast from the jet, I look up to see Tony Stark, AKA Iron Man, fly-in. Tony knocks Loki down as the Captain and I join his side, I use my powers to keep him pinned to the ground.</p><p>“Make your move, Reindeer Games.”</p><p>“Mr. Stark.”</p><p>“Captain,” Tony turns to look at me, “Y/n Alastor, yeah?”</p><p>I nod at him with a soft smile, remembering that of course there was no way he would remember me. He was far too young when I had been around.</p><p>~~</p><p>“Is he saying anything?” Fury asks from the radio.</p><p>“Not a word.”</p><p>“Just get him here. We’re low on time.”</p><p>“I don’t like it.”</p><p>“What, Rock of Ages giving up so easily?”</p><p>“I don’t remember it being that easy. This guy packs a wallop.”</p><p>“You are pretty spry for an older fellow,” I add, not taking my eye off of Loki.</p><p>“What’s your thing, pilates?”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s like callisthenics. You might have missed a couple of things doing time as a Capsicle.”</p><p>“Fury didn’t tell me he was calling you in.”</p><p>“Yeah, there’s a lot of things Fury doesn’t tell you. Like you,” He points at me.</p><p>“Your file barely had anything, just the basics. Definitely didn't mention whatever witchcraft went on back there. What’s your secret?”</p><p>“If I told you it wouldn’t be a secret anymore now would it?”</p><p>“Fair enough. I like you, but I will squeeze it out of you somehow. Not a big fan of not knowing things.”</p><p>A roll of thunder shakes the jet, “Where’s this coming from?” Natasha asks.</p><p>“What’s the matter? Are you scared of a little lightning?” Steve says to Loki, whose face has grown paler than usual.</p><p>“I’m not overly fond of what follows.”</p><p>My brows furrow as something lands on the top of the plane. The rear hatch opens and reveals a blond man in clothing similar to Loki’s. Tony attempts to attack him but is hit with what looks like a giant hammer. The man rips Loki from his seat and flies out of the jet.</p><p>“And now there’s that guy,” Stark mumbles while getting up.</p><p>“Another Asgardian?”</p><p>“That guy’s a friendly?”</p><p>“I don’t think it matters. If he frees Loki or kills him, the Tesseract’s lost.” I say as I follow Tony to the opening.</p><p>“We need a plan of attack!”</p><p>“I have a plan. Attack.”</p><p>Tony jumps out of the jet. I spare a glance at Steve and shrug my shoulders apologetically before following Tony.</p><p>Tony slams into the blond man, taking him off of the cliff. I stop at Loki.</p><p>“Are you going to try to run?”</p><p>“Perhaps.”</p><p>I nod at him before temporarily paralyzing him through a charm. Lifting off the ground, I locate Tony and the Asgardian.</p><p>“You have no idea what you’re dealing with.”</p><p>“Shakespeare in the Park? Doth Mother know you wear-eth her drapes?”</p><p>“This is beyond you, Midgardians. Loki will face Asgardian justice.”</p><p>“He gives up the Cube, he’s all yours. Until then, stay out of the way,” I step forward and ready myself for what won’t be an easy fight.</p><p>“Tourist,” Tony grumbles before being launched behind me and into a tree with the hammer. As the Asgardian winds his hammer up I lift him and throw him back, giving Tony a window to blast him with a repulsor. Stark is then shot with lightning, which only powers up his suit. Tony then launches at the God, taking them both into the air and across the forest. I sigh before following them. The fight goes back and forth between us until it's stopped by Cap’s arrival.</p><p>“Hey! That’s enough. Now, I don’t know what you plan on doing here.”</p><p>“I’ve come here to put an end to Loki’s schemes.”</p><p>“Then prove it. Put that hammer down.”</p><p>“Yeah… No. Bad call. He loves his hammer.” I say, approaching the Captain.</p><p>“You want me to put the hammer down?” Thor leaps off the grounds and slams his hammer onto Steve’s shield, sending a wave of force through the forest. I fly back but hold myself from crashing into a tree. We all stand up and look at the damage.</p><p>“Are we done here?” I ask, rolling away the new ache in my shoulders.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There's a lot of dialogue since I'm following the movie directly (Plus Y/n) but I don/t feel terrible about it. I have planned to have five chapters for the first Avengers movie so most of that will be similar to this chapter. I don't really derail too much from the original plot until after this film. There will be a few differences soon because I want Y/n and Loki to interact as much as possible to set up the rest of the story. </p><p>I plan on updating maybe once or twice a week? I'm gonna say that Mondays will be upload day and if I'm extra inspired I'll upload a second time randomly.</p><p>That's all for now folks, xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. III</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Loki has been captured, but that's really not much of an improvement.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This isn't Monday but I got excited.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The flight to the helicarrier had been tense. Our two new guests causing an air of awkwardness for all of us. Upon arrival, Loki was put into a large cage, suspended by several beams, ready to plummet to the ground beneath us at the press of a button. The cage was originally intended for Bruce, but I suppose the god took priority.<br/>The six of us stood around the center table listening to Nick’s debrief with Loki.<br/>“In case it’s unclear, if you try to escape, if you so much as scratch that glass.” Fury presses a button, opening the metal gate beneath the cage.<br/>“It’s 30,000 feet straight down in a steel trap. You get how that works? Ant, boot.”<br/>Loki chuckles as the gate closes, “It’s an impressive cage. Not built, I think, for me.”<br/>“Built for two people a lot stronger than you.”<br/>“Oh, I’ve heard. A mindless beast who makes play he’s still a man and a woman with endless power that can barely control it. How desperate are you, that you call on such lost creatures to defend you?”<br/>“How desperate am I? You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can’t hope to control. You talk about peace, and you kill because it’s fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad that you did.”<br/>“Ooh. It burns you to have come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. And then to be reminded what real power is.”<br/>“Well let me know if ‘real power’ wants a magazine or something,” Nick says as he leaves the room and the video feed shuts off.<br/>“Quite the charmer, isn’t he?” I spout sarcastically.<br/>“Loki’s gonna drag this out. So, Thor, what’s his play?” Steve states.<br/>“He has an army called the Chitauri. They’re not of Asgard, nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him the Earth, in return, I suspect, for the Tesseract.”<br/>“An army from outer space," Steve sighs in disbelief.<br/>“So, he’s building another portal. That’s what he needs Erik Selvig for.” Bruce adds.<br/>“Selvig?”<br/>“He’s an astrophysicist.”<br/>“He’s a friend.”<br/>“Loki has him under some kind of spell, along with one of ours.”<br/>“I wanna know why Loki let us take him. He’s not leading an army from here.”<br/>“I don’t think we should be focusing on Loki. That guy’s brain is a bag full of cats. You could smell crazy on him.”<br/>Thor steps closer to the table, “Have care how you speak. Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother.”<br/>“Brother dearest killed 80 people in two days,” I mumble in response.<br/>“He is adopted.”<br/>“I think it’s about the mechanics. Iridium… What do they need the iridium for?”<br/>“It’s a stabilizing agent. It means the portal won’t collapse on itself like it did at S.H.I.E.L.D. No hard feelings, Point Break. You’ve got a mean swing,” Tony enters the room with Agent Coulson.<br/>“Also, it means the portal can open as wide and stay open as long as Loki wants. Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails,” Stark looks around questioningly at all the agents.<br/>“That man is playing Galaga. He thought we wouldn’t notice, but we did. How does Fury even see these?”<br/>“He turns,” Hill answers with a straight face.<br/>“Sounds exhausting. The rest of the raw materials, Agent Barton can get his hands on pretty easily. The only major component he still needs is a power source of high-energy-density. Something to kick-start the Cube.”<br/>“When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?”<br/>“Last night. The packet, Selvig’s notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?”<br/>“Does Loki need any particular kind of power source?” Steve asks.<br/>“He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelvin just to break through the Coulomb barrier,” Bruce says while pacing.<br/>“Unless Selvig figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunnelling effect. If he could do that, he could achieve heavy-ion fusion at pretty much any reactor on the planet,” I mused.<br/>“Finally, people who speak English,” Stark motions to Bruce and I before going to shake the former’s hand.<br/>“Is that what just happened?” Steve says lightly.<br/>Tony grabs Banner’s hand, “It’s good to meet you, Dr. Banner. Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I’m a huge fan of the way you lose control and turn into an enormous green rage monster.”<br/>“Thanks.”<br/>“Dr. Banner is only here to track the Cube. I was hoping you and Ms. Alastor might join him.” Director Fury joins the conversation.<br/>“I would start with that magic stick of his. It may be magical, but it works an awful lot like a hydra weapon.”<br/>“I don’t know about that, but it is powered by the Cube. And I would like to know how Loki used it to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys.”<br/>Thor looks around confused, “Monkeys? I do not understand.”<br/>“I do! I understood that reference,” The Captain pops in excitedly.<br/>“Shall we go play, Doctors?” I question while motioning to the hallway behind me.<br/>~~~~<br/>The three of us work in silence for a few minutes. I focus on locating any possible readings for the Tesseract while the boys work on the magic stick.<br/>“The gamma readings are definitely consistent with Selvig’s reports of the Tesseract. But it’s going to take weeks to process.” Bruce says while scanning the sceptre.<br/>“If we bypass their mainframe and direct route to the Homer cluster we can clock this at around 600 teraflops.”<br/>Bruce chuckles, “All I packed was a toothbrush.”<br/>“You know, you should come by Stark Tower sometime. Top ten floors, all R&amp;D. You both would love it.” He looks at me briefly.<br/>“It’s Candy Land,” Tony approaches Banner at the table the sceptre is being held on.<br/>“Thanks, but the last time I was in New York, I kind of broke Harlem.”<br/>“Well, I promise a stress-free environment. No tension, no surprises.” Tony tries to compromise before electrocuting Bruce.<br/>“Ow!” I shake my head before getting back to work.<br/>“Hey!” Steve calls from the doorway.<br/>“Nothing?” Tony asks Bruce.<br/>“Are you nuts?”<br/>“Jury’s out. You really have got a lid on it, haven’t you? What’s your secret? Mellow jazz, bongo drums, huge bag of weed?”<br/>“Is everything a joke to you?”<br/>“Funny things are.”<br/>“Threatening the safety of everyone on this ship isn’t funny. No offence Doc.”<br/>“It’s all right, I wouldn’t have come aboard if I couldn’t handle pointy things.”<br/>“You’re tip-toeing, big man. You need to strut.”<br/>“And you need to focus on the problem, Mr. Stark.”<br/>“Do you think I’m not? Why did Fury call us in? Why now? Why not before? What isn’t he telling us? I can’t do the equation unless I have all the variables.”<br/>“You think Fury’s hiding something?”<br/>I lift my head up from the screen, “He’s a spy, Captain. He’s quite literally the spy of all spies. His secrets have secrets.”<br/>Tony nods at me, “It’s bugging the big guy too. Isn’t it?”<br/>“Uh… I just want to finish my work here, and…”<br/>“Doctor?” Steve pushes.<br/>“‘A warm light for all mankind.’ Loki’s jab at Fury about the Cube.”<br/>“I heard it.”<br/>“Well, I think that was meant for you.” He motions to Tony.<br/>“Even if Barton didn’t tell Loki about the tower, it was still all over the news.”<br/>“The Stark Tower? That big, ugly- uh building in New York?” Steve asks.<br/>“It’s powered by an arc reactor, a self-sustaining energy source. That building will run itself for, what, a year?”<br/>Tony shrugs, “It’s just a prototype. I’m kind of the only name in clean energy right now. That’s what he’s getting at.”<br/>“So, why didn’t S.H.I.E.L.D. bring him in on the Tesseract project? What are they doing in the energy business in the first place?”<br/>“I should probably look into that once my decryption program is finished breaking into all of S.H.I.E.L.D. 's secure files.”<br/>“I’m sorry. Did you say…” Steve looks at Tony in shock.<br/>“Jarvis has been running it since I hit the bridge. In a few hours, I’ll know every dirty secret S.H.I.E.L.D. has ever tried to hide. Blueberry?” He offers while I grab one from the bag.<br/>“Yet you’re confused about why they didn’t want you around.”<br/>“With all due respect Captain, an intelligence organization that fears intelligence? I mean, I haven’t had a history class in a while but I’m pretty sure that’s not a good sign,” I noted.<br/>“I think Loki’s trying to wind us up. This is a man who means to start a war, and if we don’t stay focused, he’ll succeed. We have orders. We should follow them.”<br/>“Following’s not really my style,” Tony mumbles.<br/>“And you’re all about style, aren’t you?”<br/>“Of the people in this room, which one is, A, wearing a spangly outfit, and, B, not of use?”<br/>“Steve, tell me none of this smells a little funky to you,” Bruce adds quietly.<br/>“Just find the Cube,” He finishes before storming out of the lab.<br/>“That’s the guy my dad never shut up about? I’m wondering if they shouldn’t have kept him on ice.”<br/>“Huh. The guy’s not wrong about Loki. He does have the jump on us.”<br/>“What he’s got is an Acme dynamite kit. It’s going to blow up in his face. And I’m gonna be there when it does.”<br/>“Yeah. I’ll read all about it.”<br/>“Or, you might just be suiting up with the rest of us,” I say lightly, looking at Bruce briefly.<br/>He chuckles, “You see, I don’t get a suit of armour. I’m exposed. Like a nerve. It’s a nightmare.”<br/>“I’ve got a cluster of shrapnel trying every second to crawl its way into my heart. This,” Tony taps his arc reactor. “Stops it. This little circle of light, it’s part of me now, not just armour. It’s a terrible privilege.”<br/>“But you can control it.”<br/>“Because I learned how.<br/>Dr. Banner shakes his head, “It’s different.”<br/>“I uh, read all about your accident. That much gamma exposure should have killed you,” I add.<br/>“So you’re saying that the Hulk…The other guy saved my life?”<br/>“I’m saying that it doesn’t have to be all bad. I’ve hurt a lot of people with things I can do, I’ve experienced more loss than most people have in their whole lives because of it. But, I’ve saved a lot of people too. And I plan on saving a lot more with it.”<br/>I go to continue before Director Fury steps into the room.<br/>“Ms. Alastor, may I have a word with you?”<br/>I nod before following him into the hallway.<br/>“Normally you wouldn’t be the first person I’d go to to ask this, but considering your special talents, I want you to interrogate Loki.”<br/>“What makes you think I can get him to talk?”<br/>“I know more about you than you think I do Y/n. We can play this back and forth game for as long as you want but we both know that you can get through to him, whether it's with your powers or not.”<br/>I let out a long sigh, “Lead the way Director.”<br/>The walk to Loki’s containment area is long and quiet. Several guards are positioned outside the cell and they all give me a wary look as I enter.<br/>Loki is pacing as I step into the room.<br/>“Ah, the witch. There are not many people who can sneak up on me.”<br/>“You figured I’d come?”<br/>“After whatever torture Fury concocted for me, you would appear as a friend. I would cooperate.”<br/>I smile gently, “Well you’re out of luck, I don't tend to be a very friendly person to homicidal maniacs.”<br/>“No? How disappointing. So you’re the, what do you call it? Bad cop? You are going to intimidate me into giving up my plans? Or will you go straight to the point and use those lovely gifts on me.”<br/>“I don’t think I’ll need to resort to those measures.”<br/>“You’re quite confident.”<br/>“So are you.”<br/>“May I ask a question?”<br/>“I don’t see why not,” I say as I sit down in the chair in front of him.<br/>“Who are you?”<br/>“Why do you wanna know?”<br/>“Just simple curiosity” He smirks at me.<br/>I stare at him for a few seconds before responding, “Y/n Adelaide Alastor. Born and raised in New Orleans, Louisiana. My biological parents passed away when I was seven years old, my foster mother passed away when I was eleven, and my mother passed away from natural causes a few decades later. She was the one who taught me everything I know. I moved around a lot after her passing and settled down in New York in 2008.”<br/>“You’re not telling me everything, I thought we were getting along Ms. Alastor.”<br/>“Some things should stay a secret.”<br/>“What? Like your dead husband?” My face drops slightly.<br/>"I, I have no idea about what you're talking about."                                                                                       “Oh but you do my dearest. You were born in 1730 to Jane and Alexander Alastor whom you killed in 1737, then taken in and illegally raised by Ursula Crow in 1741 until her passing in 1802. You married the late Thomas Jones in 1824 and after killing him 40 years later, you went fully underground. That is until your appearance as a medic in the first and second World Wars, where you became close friends with Howard Stark. The same Howard Stark that you lived with from 1959 to 1979. Shall I continue?”                                                                                                            “Please don’t,” I say, the colour draining from my face as I turn away from him.                          “Have I spilt every secret that you’ve spent so long trying to bury? Picked at old wounds that never truly healed?”                                                                                                                                               “You’re a monster.”                                                                                                                                                         He grins at me through the glass, “You’ve brought the monster.”                                                                  I turn back to him with a small smile, “So you’re going after Banner?”                                          “Pardon me?” His grin drops.                                                                                                                                  “Loki means to unleash the Hulk. Keep Banner in the lab and send Thor. I’m on my way,” I say into the comms to Natasha as I head to leave the cell room.I stop and look at Loki, “Thank you for your cooperation, dear.”</p>
<p>~~<br/>“I was wrong, director. The world hasn’t changed a bit,” The Captain says as Thor and I enter the lab. I go to stand beside Bruce.<br/>“Did you know about this?” Banner gestures to Agent Romanoff.<br/>“You want to think about removing yourself from this environment, Doctor?” She responds.<br/>“I was in Calcutta. I was pretty well removed.”<br/>“Loki is manipulating you.”<br/>“And you’ve been doing what, exactly?”<br/>“You didn’t come here because I bat my eyelashes at you.”<br/>“Yes, and I’m not leaving because suddenly you get a little twitchy. I’d like to know why S.H.I.E.L.D. is using the Tesseract to build weapons of mass destruction.”<br/>“Because of him,” Nick points to Thor.<br/>“Me?”<br/>“Last year, Earth had a visitor from another planet who had a grudge match that levelled a small town. We learned that not only are we not alone, but we are hopelessly, hilariously, outgunned.”<br/>“My people want nothing but peace with your planet,” Thor reasons.<br/>“But you’re not the only people out there, are you? And you’re not the only threat. The world’s filling up with people who can’t be matched,” Nick glances at me, “That can’t be controlled.”<br/>“Like you controlled the Cube?”<br/>“Your work with the Tesseract is what drew Loki to it, and his allies. It is a signal to all the realms that the Earth is ready for a higher form of war.”<br/>“A higher form?” Steve questions.<br/>“You forced our hand. We had to come up with something.”<br/>“A nuclear deterrent. Because that always calms everything right down,” Tony adds sarcastically.<br/>“Remind me again how you made your fortune, Stark.”<br/>“God I work with children,” I groaned to myself while rubbing my temples.<br/>“I’m sure if he still made weapons, Stark would be neck-deep…”<br/>“Hold on. How is this now about me?”<br/>“I’m sorry, isn’t everything?”<br/>Thor steps forward, “I thought humans were more evolved than this.”<br/>“Not to join in on this but who’s people came and blew up a small town over a family argument?” I questioned.<br/>“We didn’t blow up your planet,” Nick argues.<br/>“You treat your champions with such mistrust?” Thor argues back.<br/>“Are you boys really that naive? S.H.I.E.L.D. monitors potential threats.”<br/>“Captain America’s on threat watch?”<br/>“We all are,” Natasha responds.<br/>“Wait, you're on that list? Are you above or below angry bees?”<br/>“Stark, so help me god if you make one more wisecrack…”<br/>“Threat! Verbal threat. I feel threatened.”<br/>“This really isn’t the time for this guys,” I try to yell over the voices of everyone else.<br/>“Show some respect,” Steve continues.<br/>“Respect what?”<br/>I continue to glance back and forth between everyone, loudly groaning.<br/>“You speak of control yet you cause chaos.”<br/>“That’s his M.O., isn’t it? I mean, what are we, a team? No, we’re a chemical mixture that makes chaos. We’re a time bomb.”<br/>Nick steps towards Bruce, “You need to step away.”<br/>“Why shouldn’t the guy let off a little steam?” Tony places his arm on Steve’s shoulder before it’s knocked off.<br/>“You know damn well why. Back off!”<br/>“I’m starting to want you to make me.”<br/>“Yeah. Big man in a suit of armour. Take that off, what are you?”<br/>“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.” I can’t help but lightly nod my head.<br/>“I know guys with none of that worth ten of you. I’ve seen the footage. The only thing you fight for is yourself. You’re not the guy to make the sacrifice play, to lay down on a wire and let the other guy crawl over you.”<br/>“I think I would just cut the wire.”<br/>“Always a way out,” Steve says smugly. “You know you may not be a threat, but you better stop pretending to be a hero.”<br/>“A hero? Like you? You’re a laboratory experiment, Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle.”<br/>I can feel energy start to pulse through my veins as the men continue to fight, rolling my eyes at their childish nature.<br/>“Put on the suit. Let’s go a few rounds.”<br/>Thor chuckles, “You people are so petty, and tiny.”<br/>“Yeah this is a team,” Bruce mumbles.<br/>“Agent Romanoff, would you escort Dr. Banner back to his room-”<br/>“Where? You rented my room.”<br/>“The cell was just in case…”<br/>“In case you needed to kill me. But you can’t. I know, I’ve tried. I got low. I didn’t see an end. So, I put a bullet in my mouth, and the other guy spat it out. So I moved on. I focused on helping people. I was good. Until you dragged me back into this freak show and put everyone here at risk. You want to know my secret Agent Romanoff? You want to know how I stay calm?”<br/>“Dr. Banner,” I say softly while telepathically holding the hand that has picked up the sceptre in place.<br/>He looks down before nodding at me, I drop the hold and he puts the sceptre back on the table.<br/>I walk over to one of the monitors as it starts to beep and see that it’s found the Tesseract.<br/>“Sorry kids, you don’t get to see my party trick after all,” Bruce says as he walks to a monitor near me.<br/>“You’ve located the Tesseract?”<br/>“I could get there fastest,” Tony quips.<br/>“The Tesseract belongs on Asgard. No human is a match for it.”<br/>Steve grabs Tony’s arm, “You’re not going alone.”<br/>“You’re gonna stop me?”<br/>“Put on the suit, let’s find out.”<br/>“I’m not afraid to hit an old man.”<br/>“Put on the suit.”<br/>“Oh shit,” I blurt out before an explosion goes off, sending me flying into Steve and Tony.<br/>“Put on the suit,” I order Tony as we get up.<br/>“Yeah.”<br/>Agent Hill’s voice is heard over the comms, “External detonation. Number three engine is down.”<br/>Another voice speaks, “Turbine looks mostly intact, but it’s impossible to get out there to make repairs while we’re in the air.”<br/>“If we lose one more engine, we won’t be. Somebody’s got to get outside and patch that engine.”<br/>“Stark, Alastor, you copy that?” Steve asks.<br/>“We’re on it,” I reply into my earpiece.<br/>~<br/>Tony and I fly out of the helicarrier and around to meet with Steve.<br/>“I’m here!” The Captain calls out.<br/>“Good, let’s see what we’ve got. I got to get this superconducting coolant system back online before we can access the rotors, work on dislodging the debris”<br/>Tony looks over to Steve, “I need you to get to that engine control panel and tell me which relays are in overload position.”<br/>Tony and I continue to remove all the pieces of debris.<br/>“What does it look like in there?” I ask.<br/>“It seems to run on some form of electricity.”<br/>“Well, you’re not wrong.” I chuckle.<br/>“Okay, the relays are intact. What’s our next move?”<br/>“Even if we clear the rotors, this thing won’t re-engage without a jump. We’re going to have to get in there and push.”<br/>“If that thing gets up to speed you two will get shredded.”<br/>“That stator control unit can reverse the polarity long enough to disengage maglev and that could…”<br/>“Speak English!” Steve interrupts.<br/>“You see that red lever?” I take over, “It will slow the rotors down long enough for us to get out. Stand by it and wait for my word.”<br/>Tony and I fly over to one of the rotors and grasp the edge after removing all the scrap metal. As we push, black streams of magic flow out of my palms. Once we start to gain speed Tony looks over to me.<br/>“I recommend you get out at this stop. If things get messy I got a layer of metal between the rotors and my skin, you've got fabric.”<br/>I hesitantly nod before letting go and flying above to stand guard and save him if needed. I notice that it doesn’t slow down and speed over to Steve, only to see him dangling from a wire. I turn the lever before grabbing the blond and putting him on the ground.<br/>“Agent Coulson is down,” I hear Fury say from the comms.<br/>“A medical team is on its way to your location.”<br/>“They’re here. They called it.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>When I planned out all my sections I did not realize how long this part was. Oops. There will be two more chapters that cover this film and then we'll move on to some fully original content. </p>
<p>We got a bit of Loki and Reader content in this one but not too much. I want to keep things as close to the true plot line for this one and that includes Loki being a dick and not being in a lot of scenes. </p>
<p>And for the love of all that is holy, please correct any possible mistakes. I'm the only one editing these lol.</p>
<p>Any who, I'll see you lot Monday night</p>
<p>xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>